Kino
|color = #6E4B4B }} Kino (キノ Kino), is a creature, created via Rotigenberg miasma and something unknown Karlheinz left behind, who believes he is the Vampire King Karlheinz's illegitimate son. Appearance Kino has short length black-grayish hair and copper rose eyes. He wears the same outfit as the other brothers do in the game, presumably a more defined school uniform. The top portion of said outfit consists of a crimson blazer with gold trimmings, a black ascot with a white clasp vaguely in the shape of a skull, and an untucked white button-down shirt underneath with a black stripe around each of the cuffs. There is also an aiguillette in the form of a thin gold cord connecting the shoulder of his blazer and the skull clasp. Around his waist and under the blazer, he wears a black belt with a rectangular gold buckle. The bottom half of his uniform consists of black plaid pants and white shoes with black soles. Personality He wants to destroy the vampire race. He is a naive, selfish prince who thinks that it’s natural that people do things for him. He is the typical egocentric prince who assumes that others will do what he asks. He is a person who does not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in the way. Kino knows that to become Adam he must fall in love with Yui, so he does not mind conquering her in his "way." Kino has a personality very similar to that of Ayato. History Kino was abandoned in Rotigenbelk, as an infant. Yuuri's father found him and raised them together as if they were real brothers, but the other ghouls did not like it. They resented the demons that had persecuted them. Because Kino was a vampire, he became the physical object of his hatred. Although the ghouls knew more than anyone the pain of discrimination without reason, they could not stop the impulse of their hatred and try to understand. Kino suffered terrible discrimination from the ghouls, and even physical violence. Overtime ... Kino's heart broke completely. One day, Kino's power woke up. It was at the time that he confirmed to be Karlheinz's son. Then, using his powers as a shield, Kino forced the ghouls to obey him. Not long after that, he began to affirm that he was chosen. He boasted that he would take the ghouls to the promised land. In the end, Kino would be stuck in the same problem. With his own hands, with his power, he would have to eliminate anyone who has ever despised him In the Drama CD LOST EDEN Vol.2, Kino said he hates Yui since she cares about the Sakamakis. He does not understand how she can worry about people who do not want her, but then tells her that she must do things to make him happy, like falling in love and being his Eve. Abilities Kino might have been strong enough to kill Karlheinz because he had the powers of Karlheinz. He had improved resistance, speed, vision, hearing, and smell, more so than the average vampire or demon. He could take over the powers belonging to a vampire that he killed. He and Carla were equally strong. Kino could control and summon his familiars, crows. He also could use his high magic power, teleport, magic strategies and different types of magic and force attacks. Trivia *He is mistakenly under the assumption that he is a vampire and Karlheinz's illegitimate son. *Kino has a servant named Yuuri, who is a ghoul that was once his childhood friend. *Kino likes to play with his phone most of the time. *Out of the Sakamaki brothers, his favorite is Ayato, although he likes to annoy him. *He is fascinated by guava juice. He chastises the heroine for "spilling his precious Guava Juice". *Yuuri is the servant of Kino and his friend from his childhood. Yuuri thinks that because of him, Kino became the person he is now. *Kino calls himself "Onii-chan" when he speaks with Ayato. *The murdered family member named on the Drama Diabolik Lovers CD LOST EDEN Vol.1, was Richter. Kino murdered him, but the Sakamaki brothers do not know about this, nor about his existence. *In Carla's Manservant ending, he is assassinated by Yuuri, since he had a plan that affected the Ghouls and Yuuri felt betrayed so he got stabbed in the heart. *Kino's 'birthday' is on June 29th, stated by the official DL website. *In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Scarlet Family. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males